Out of the Dark
by KrazyCookieLover101
Summary: Not too good at summaries. Title is sort of self-explainatory. Boy meets girl. Boy is goth. Girl turns him un-goth. Sort of.
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Dark

Chapter 1

"Emma, you are aware that these books are heavy, aren't you?" I asked my best friend. "Yes Lis, I am and I'm sorry, but I am currently occupied" she said, looking into the mirror attached to her locker door and smoothing on light pink lip-gloss. I rolled my eyes and stood beside her, waiting. When she finally finished I dumped the books into her arms and walked off to my locker.

As soon as I turned around after getting my books I slammed into someone. I fell back and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the crash into the hard tiled floor. It never came though. One sinewy arm wrapped around my waist, pulled me back up into a broad chest, and, I admit it, I squeaked in alarm. "You okay?" a rich husky voice asked. I opened my gray eyes to meet smoky green ones. It was a guy, well Alex if you want to get technical, the Goth boy of our school. "Um, yea, just peachy," I said. He let go of me, took a step back, and ran his long hand back through his shaggy, black hair. "You might want to watch where you're going," he said. I felt a frown crease my brow in indignation and let out a sharp angry breath. "Well if I remember clearly, it was you who was standing right behind me," I huffed. So quickly I couldn't be sure, he shot me a grin and spoke. "I was merely passing behind you. You just turned around without the thought that someone could be there." I let out an involuntary incoherent growl and he grinned again before walking away, dark trench coat fluttering.

Emma walked up behind me then. "Who was that?" she asked. "Alex," I muttered, still angry. She turned to me, surprised. "Really? Wow, I can't believe he spoke to you. The teachers have trouble just getting him to listen, let alone speak." I looked after him. "Yea?" I said nonchalantly. She turned to me then with a mischievous smile. "He must have a thing for you. None of the other girls can get even get him to look at them," she said slyly. I rolled my eyes. "Yea, sure. I'll believe that when the sun implodes and this world spontaneously combusts," I said. "No, really Lisalla. And you've got to admit, he does have those hot Goth boy looks." I snorted and turned to go to class, but Emma's voice stopped me. "If you don't want him I'll gladly take him." she said a flirty tone to her voice. I waved my hand aimlessly. "Yea, sure, go ahead. Make him your boy-toy," I said and walked away to class.

Sadly though I soon found that Alex had somehow transferred to my class. That class just happened to be English and just had to decide that on that day we would be acting out "Twelfth Night" which just so happened to have the most sexual innuendoes.

"Ms. Terra would you and Mr. Verity come act out Act 3, Scene 4?" he asked. I blinked once in surprise and then snorted in disbelief. "You want me to act out this scene...? With him?" I asked. He nodded and Alex looked over at me a smirk on his face. "Is there a problem with that?" he said smugly. I glared at him. "No, of course not." We stood up and went to the front of the room before facing each other. He grinned at me and I grinned back, sickly sweet. "How now Malvolio?" I asked him. He leered at me and spoke. "Sweet lady, ho, ho."

We went on but I stopped when we reached two lines in particular. "Wilt thou go to bed Malvolio?" His chest shook with a silent laugh and he recited his line. "To bed! Aye sweetheart-" Here he lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. "and I'll come to thee."

Right when he said those words, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up against his chest. I let out a startled gasp and looked over at , pushing down on Alex's arm. "Is he allowed to do this?" I asked, a bit breathless. "Whatever makes it more realistic," he said smiling, laugh lines crinkling at the corners of his eyes. I glared up at Alex and let out an angry huff. He shot me a quick half-second grin as I kept pushing down on his arm, brushing his fingers against my side. I went on with my lines though, not wanting to make more of a scene than we already had. But because of the scene, Mr. Melgard made it our homework to memorize that whole Act and then on top of that made Alex and I partners. As soon as we finished I rushed out quickly before anyone could say anything embarrassing.

Emma met me at lunch and smiled when she saw me blushing. "What happened?" she asked. I looked down at my pizza and then looked back up at her. "Alex," I said. She became interested immediately and leaned forward to listen. I told her about the little "Twelfth Night" incident and when I finished she sighed. "You are so lucky. Every girl in this high school would love to have that happen to them. Especially since it was Alex," she said. I rolled my eyes. "Wonderful," I muttered.

Her hazel eyes shifted to someone behind me then and I turned to see Alex walking through the cafeteria doors a self-satisfied smug look on his face."Oh god," I breathed. "Don't look." Emma looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't _want_ him to look at you?" she asked, disbelief coloring her voice. I opened my mouth in surprise. "Um, no. I don't," I said, shaking my head. Her eyes floated to him again and she smiled suddenly. "Here he comes. Act natural." I rolled my eyes. "Yea, what could be more natural than you sitting there smiling like a crazed maniac?" I muttered sarcastically. When Alex reached us he put a hand down beside me, blocking my view of the exit and interrupting my escape plans. "Wonderful acting back there Terra," he started. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Is that what you came over here for? To tell me how good my acting skills are?" He flashed that blinding white half-second grin that he seemed to have only for me and kept going as if I hadn't spoken. "We can practice at my house because I'm sure your parents wouldn't approve of me," he said. "Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked him sardonically. Half-second 300 kilowatt grin here. "Wouldn't you like that to be true." He said smugly. I felt my lips part in annoyance and then snapped, not wanting to give him any type of satisfaction. "What time?" I asked bluntly. He raised an eyebrow. "I'll pick you up at six." "Oh you'll pick me up huh?" I asked snidely. He shifted some so that his body was curled around me a little. "Of course, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you drive to my own house alone?" "What kind of gentleman are you anyway?" I muttered under my breath. His eyes lit up in amusement though, telling me he'd heard. Then he just stood there waiting for God-knows-what. "What?" I asked self-consciously when he didn't take his eyes off of me. He smirked. "I need your phone number if I'm gonna pick you up." I smiled sarcastically. "How about you just have Emma call me for you?" I asked sweetly. Then for the first time since the conversation had started, Emma spoke."504-622-7985." She said giving him my number. "Emma!" I groaned. She smiled at me apologetically. "Great. I'll call you. See you later." He said flashing that grin and then walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I finally went home, I collapsed on one of the tall stools by our island and sighed. Mom just continued wiping down the counters. I raised my eyebrows a little. "Ahem. Daughter lets out troubled sigh. Mom turns around, asks, 'What's the matter sweetie?' Hint, hint." I informed her. She gave the counter one last swipe and then turned around. "Okay, I'm ready to listen. Who's the guy who's troubling my favorite daughter?" she asked. I frowned in confusion. "Okay first of all, I'm you're only daughter and second of all, how did you know it was a guy?" She raised an eyebrow at me like "really" and came around the counter to sit beside me. "You seem to be forgetting that I'm of the female species. On top of that I'm a mom and I had trouble with guys once too," she informed me. I inhaled deeply. "Okay, fine. His name is Alex and he's driving me insane." She nodded slowly. "In a good or bad way?" she asked. "Bad. Very bad. He's cocky, a flirt, shallow, a jerk, and just…arghhh." I trailed off in an incoherent growl. Mom smiled a little. "You know I've heard that these types of relationships between a boy and girl usually turn into something," she said. I let out a sound of disgust. "Ugh. Have something with him? Okay, you've just added another point to the bad side of my day," I informed her, burying my face in my hands. "Which side is winning?" she asked. I peeked out at her from the spill of blond hair covering my face. "The bad side." I mumbled. She laughed a little and brushed my hair away. "Lissy, don't fight this, alright? Just let it flow. Something good should come out of this. I mean he obviously likes you, so be nice. Now I'm not saying be completely nice, use sarcasm when necessary and if he tries something too early…well chuck him. But don't be rude. I happen to know that you like sarcasm a bit too much," she said. I rolled my eyes. "I'll be sure to remember that." She smiled. "I love you, sweetie. I know you can do this." She touched my cheek and I smiled. "Love you too, Mom." She patted my thigh a little and stood up. "Okay, homework, now," she said. I ran a hand through my hair uncomfortably and she stopped. Then she sighed. "Oh God. What is it?" "Umm…Alex sorta made a date and he's gonna pick me up at six so we can practice something for English." She put a slim hand to her forehead and groaned. "Okay, just…be careful. Being alone with a guy isn't always easy." I just stared at her. "Gee, thanks Mom. I feel so much better," I said sarcastically. She ruffled my hair affectionately. "You're a good kid, hon." I smiled and then she walked away.

I slowly walked up to my room and collapsed on my bed. "What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered. Alex wasn't a good person to be around. For me personally. He was going to be the undoing of me. After about an hour of me muttering to myself about how bad Alex was, my cell phone suddenly rang and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Crap. Here we go," I mumbled and answered it. "Hello?" I said. Too late, I realized I sounded harassed. There was a low chuckle at the other end of the line. "Well, I was expecting a bit more enthusiasm," Alex said, his husky voice somehow making it through the line un-distorted. "Yippee. Hooray. Oh my God, Alex Verity is calling me. Good enough?" I asked sarcastically in spite of what Mom had said. He laughed softly again. "Anemic. Great. I dig chicks who are sarcastic." I rolled my eyes. "So are you coming to pick me up or what?" I asked impatiently. I could almost hear a smirk curve into his lips. "And there it is," he said. "And there's what?" "You've finally fallen in love with me. You can't wait for me to pick you up so you can unleash your carnal desire on me." I was speechless. "Amazing. She doesn't have one sardonic comeback." I heard him say softly. Then I snapped back to animation. "The only carnal thing I'm going to unleash upon you is my carnal fury." I said. He chuckled. "Okay, give me your address." "Oh no, it's fine I don't need you to say please or anything like that. I mean it's not like you were born with manners," I said. He scoffed. "Just tell me." I rolled my eyes yet again. "2675 Bliss Court 76556." I snapped out. "Great. I'll be right over," he said.

I slide my phone shut in annoyance but it didn't give the same effect as a flip phone. As I got up I found myself going over to my closet to change into something nicer and stopped. "What are you doing?" I thought to myself. "It's Alex. Not Brad Pitt." I forced myself to turn around and go downstairs. I was able to watch about half an episode of The Simpsons before someone suddenly knocked on the door insistently.

I groaned and threw my head back on the armrest before getting up reluctantly to open it. I grabbed the handle and yanked the thick slab of wood out of the way, revealing a smirking Alex. I raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever not smirk?" I asked slowly. He grinned. "Yea, but it's just the fact that a groan echoed out right before you opened the door that has me smirking. What about you?" I opened my mouth, closed it, opened it again and he nodded. "Yea, I thought so," he said.

Right then I heard Derek's, my older brother, car pull into the driveway and his door slam shut. "Oh great," I mumbled as Alex turned his head a little. Derek was a bit over-protective. And saying" a bit" was generous. I saw him come up onto the porch and then stop when he saw Alex standing inches from me. I wasn't allowed to dictate my own personal bubble, Derek did that for me and Alex had severely encroached on my "Derek Bubble". Derek raised an eyebrow at Alex and then spoke. "Enjoying inhaling her carbon dioxide?" he asked sarcastically (it ran in the family). "Actually, I am. She's very fascinating. Bye," Alex said and then, taking my hand, he pulled me over to his car and opened the door for me.

"Wow…That was interesting," I muttered. "It seems to run in your family," Alex said. I got in and looked at him. "And what was with calling me fascinating? I'm not some new species." He grinned but kept his eyes on the road. "Oh, trust me. You are. You are so entirely different that you are something else altogether," he said. I thought about that for a moment and then raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be a complement? Because if it was then that kinda sucked," I informed him. "Well what would you like me to call you?" he asked imitating my innocent voice. "Hot? Because if you do, I can. I wouldn't be lying." I frowned. "Fascinating is fine," I said quickly. He grinned a little. Then the bantering amazingly ceased and the car was filled with a smooth silence.

After about driving for about half an hour, he turned into a driveway that belonged to a house that was roughly the size of the White House and my jaw dropped. "Ho-ly. Crap," I said slowly. He let out a low chuckle and started to get out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, w-wait. This is your house?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded. I got out slowly and just stared around. "Holy crap," I breathed again. "Yea, you've said that. I don't know why that's the first thing people say when they see it. I mean really, does it look like crap?" he asked in a mock serious voice. "No, but that's the problem. It's the farthest thing from crap that all people can think to say is 'crap'," I informed him. He stood there for a moment. "I'm not sure I really get that," he said, frowning. "Yea, I know. I barely got it myself."

He shook his head in mock disappointment and then started towards the house, twirling his keys around on his long index finger. Then he went up to what I think was the front door, it was about eight feet tall and made of what looked like really expensive cherry-wood, and unlocked it. As soon as he led me inside I got an eyeful of a shirtless man who looked a lot like Alex waving a beer bottle around and yelling "More." Alex stopped me abruptly and pulled me behind him, muttering under his breath. "Shit, he's not supposed to be home," I heard him say.

Suddenly the man, who I assumed was Alex's dad, looked over at us and frowned. "Wherethehellhaveyoubeen?" he slurred, his words running into each other. "Dad," Alex said in a warning tone, moving to the side slightly so that I was revealed, but only a little. The man's frown disappeared and turned into a lazy smile. "Andwhoissthissssprettyguuurly?" he asked. Alex immediately turned around and took my wrist in his hand. "And we're leaving," he muttered, pulling me to the door. "Heydon'walkawayfrommeee,"his dad said angrily. Alex tugged me so that I was in front of him; his chest pressed against my back, and dodged something that went whistling through the air. A moment later I heard glass shatter and realized, with a shock, that his dad had thrown his empty beer bottle. Alex's face was grim as we got back in the car and for the first time I realized that he wasn't at all the cocky, self-confident, flirty boy I had made him out to be. Oh, no. He was much more…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**Okay first off I want to apologize for all the mistakes in the first chapter. I realize that they were pretty bad and I hope you still understood it. Second of all, I'm sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school and all that and haven't gotten time to write. I have started the third chapter though so it should be out soon. So thanks for being sooo paitent.**

**KrazyCookieLover101 **


	4. Chapter 4

04/08/2012

**Chapter 3**

"Sooo… Um… You wanna talk about what happened?" I asked Alex slowly. He glanced over at me and then back at the road. "What's there to talk about? My dad's an alcoholic. End of story," he said sharply. I recoiled a little. "I… I just meant that if you needed to vent or something… I- I'm here," I said. He glanced over at me again. "Yea. Okay. Thanks." I frowned a little at his dismissive tone. Mom's thing about me being nice to Alex obviously wasn't working. "Well excuse me, Lord Viperous. You can just take me home now. Sorry for trying to be sensitive," I snapped back. He abruptly stopped the car on the side of the road and let out a soft groan. Then he ran his hands through his dyed black hair and dropped his head back against his headrest. "I'm sorry," he finally said, rolling his head to the side to look at me. "I- I just… It's hard. You know?" I stared at him for a moment and then spoke. "No, but I'm listening," I said. He let out a bitter laugh and turned the car off. "Ooh, long talk time. Let's get started," I said, snuggling into his car's amazingly soft seats.

He smiled a little. "He started when I was four. I only remember that because that was the first time he ever hit me. And it hurt like hell. He threw an empty beer bottle at me and shards had stuck in my chest. I still have the scars," he said. I felt my lips part in shock. "It was that bad?" I asked. He nodded and continued. "After that he came back home wasted every night. My mom and I were his personal punching bags. Now it's just me. Mostly it's just beer bottles and his fists. If he's really drunk though he'll go find his old baseball bat or something harder," he continued. I let out a slow horrified sigh and spoke. "Are you sure you want to tell me this?" He looked straight into my eyes then. " Lis, I've known you since first grade. There's no one I'd rather tell," he said softly. I blinked once in surprise and sat back into the seat. "You knew me in first grade?" I asked. He let out a soft laugh. "Yea, you just ignored me though. I think you were scared of me too because I didn't talk to anyone," he said. I snorted. "Me? Scared of you? Yea right." He grinned.

Then he suddenly sat up and turned his key in the ignition. "I better get you home," he said as the car purred to life, the AC breathing out a cold rush of air.

I opened my mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "You don't want to rehearse or something?" I asked. "Well, we have nowhere to rehearse," he said pulling the car back out onto the road. I hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "We could go to my house." His knuckles turned white for a fraction of a second and then relaxed. "Your house," he finally said. I gave him a small smile even though his voice was dubious. "Sure. Why not?" I asked. His long fingers tightened around the steering wheel again and we swerved a fraction of an inch. "Whoa. Careful." I said. When I said that he had jumped a little and I realized that I had grabbed onto the wheel instinctively and my hand was on his. I took my hand back and he spoke. "No, I think it's better if I just take you home," he said. I nodded slowly. "Okay."

We drove back without speaking, the silence hanging between us like a thick fog, smoky tendrils winding around us and pushing us apart. When he pulled into my driveway, I sat there for a moment and then looked at him. "Well thank you…for telling me all… that," I said. "Don't get too nice, you're gonna hate me again tomorrow." I opened my mouth to say something but right then there was a knock at my window and I turned to see Derek. When I opened the door he immediately started talking. "You're home early," he said, looking immensely satisfied at this fact. "There were complications," said Alex, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, isn't that… unfortunate." Derek didn't seem the least bit sympathetic though. Alex looked at me then and totally blocked Derek out. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. I nodded and then tilted my head a little. "Okay, I'll hate you later." He grinned and shook his head. "You're impossible," he said and drove away.

When I turned around I saw Derek standing there, an eyebrow raised. "Okay so do you hate him or like him?" he asked. "I don't know Derek. He's a complicated person," I said in exasperation. "Did you enjoy yourself?" I opened my mouth to say "maybe" but then decided to mess with him. "Oh my God. Yes. We like made out the whole time and then things started to get intense and he tried to take my shirt off. So of course I let him but then he got to my bra and-" I was suddenly cut off by Derek's outburst then. "HOLY CRAP! Lisalla Alaine Noble, don't you _dare_ tell me you had sex with this guy!" I snorted out a burst of laughter and looked up at him. "Derek, I made that all up. There's no way I would kiss Alex," I said smiling.

He inhaled slowly and deeply before running his hands back through his hair. "You…are a terrible little sister. Nearly giving me a heart attack like that." I punched his shoulder gently. "You still love me though," I said playfully. He hooked an arm around my neck and mussed my hair with his hand. "Sadly, yes. I have to. I'm related to you," he explained, making it sound like a tragic mistake. I pushed him away. "Jerk," I laughed as we went inside.

Mom was sitting on the couch, her legs tucked up underneath her and a bowl of popcorn balanced on her knees. "You're home early," she said. Before I could explain, Derek spoke. "There were complications," he said with a grin. Mom smiled at me. "Your brother here was pacing for the whole twenty minutes that you were gone. Told me that this guy apparently gets too close sometimes," she told me. "Ohh, yea. The inhalation of my carbon dioxide. Because he cares so much about the amount of certain gases cycling through my lungs."

Derek roughed my hair up and flopped on the couch beside Mom, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Hey!" she protested. "If you want some make your own." He made a puppy dog face at her. "You would really leave me to fend for myself?" he asked. She pulled to bowl away. "Yes, I would."

I smiled and then went upstairs to get ready for bed.

As I was brushing my teeth, my phone suddenly vibrated as it received a text and I picked it up, opening the message. It was from Alex and as I read it I felt a small smile curve into my mouth. "Beacon Park, tomorrow at 5:00. We can practice." I crawled under my comforter and slowly felt sleep drift over me. _Alex might not be so bad after all_, I thought as my eyes closed slowly.

"Are you kidding me?" I said slowly. I was in the lunch line with Alex standing in front of me, that god forsaken flirtatious smile on his smug face. Yes, we were fighting again. But it was _his_ fault. I had been leaning over to get my tray and he had made some comment about how my butt looked in the jeans I was wearing and said that I should be careful around teenage guys because they were "only human". "Hey, I said that you would hate me again today," he reminded me. I rolled my eyes and let my tray drop back onto the pile. "I'll just have a soda," I told the lunch lady, my tone clearly exasperated. She handed me the red can and I walked away from Alex, heading towards the double doors that led outside. Emma was out there, sitting at one of the picnic tables, so I started towards her table.

As soon as she saw me she leaned back a little. "Whoa, major long face. What despairing tale have you come to tell me young one?" she asked. I flopped down on the chair across from her and opened my soda. "Need you ask?" She pursed her lips in a moment of thought an then realization spread over her face. "Ohhhh...The Hot-Goth-Boy-Problem. A.K.A Alex Verity," she said. I was silent for a second then I spoke. "Must you call it '_The_-Hot-Goth-Boy-Problem' he's really not that attractive," I said, taking a sip of Coke. She smiled slowly. "You like Alex Verity...don't you Lisalla." I raised an eyebrow at her. "No. I don't. And please don't quote Spongebob at a serious time like this. He's a menace." She smiled a little. "You're right. Completely inappropriate of me. I apologize. So what did he do this time?" she asked. "He was being so decent yesterday and then he comes back today and makes a comment about my butt." She gasped a bit. "He didn't." I nodded somberly. "He did." She covered her mouth with her hand. "He called you fat?" she said as if it was some kind of blasphemy. "Wait, what? No. He said boys were 'only human' and that I should be careful," I complained. She paused for a moment and then spoke. "You're upset about him... _complimenting _you? I'm sorry but that's not processing," she said. "Well unlike alot of the desperate girls in our school, i don't like having my butt stared at and then being informed about how it looks in certain clothing. So yes I'm upset." She made a puppy dog face. "You think I'm despertae?" I stared at her, a bored expression on my face. "Do you really think I would call you desperate. Why would you need to be desperate. Half the boys in this school are already drooling after you," I informed her. She nodded seriously. "This is true." I rolled my eyes and the bell rang righ then. "Well, I have English and you have Math. So I'll see you later Em,"I said as I got up. "TTFN. Ta-ta for now," she said wiggling her fingers in a girly wave. "Of course she quotes Tigger," I muttered as I walked away.


End file.
